Annie/Background
Story In the time shortly before the League, there were those within the sinister city-state of Noxus who did not agree with the evils perpetrated by the Noxian High Command. The High Command had just put down a coup attempt from the self-proclaimed Crown Prince Raschallion, and a crack down on any form of dissent against the new government was underway. These political and social outcasts, known as the Gray Order, sought to leave their neighbors in peace as they pursued dark arcane knowledge. The leaders of this outcast society were a married couple: Gregori Hastur, the Gray Warlock, and his wife Amoline, the Shadow Witch. Together they led an exodus of magicians and other intelligentsia from Noxus, resettling their followers beyond the Great Barrier to the northern reaches of the unforgiving Voodoo Lands. Though survival was a challenge at times, the Gray Order's colony managed to thrive in a land where so many others would have failed. Years after the exodus, Gregori and Amoline had a child: Annie. Early on, Annie's parents knew there was something special about their daughter. At the age of two, Annie miraculously ensorcelled a shadow bear - a ferocious denizen of the petrified forests outside the colony - turning it into her pet. To this day she keeps her bear Tibbers by her side, often keeping him spellbound as a stuffed doll to be carried like a child's toy. The combination of Annie's lineage and the dark magic of her birthplace have given this little girl tremendous arcane power. It is this same girl who now finds herself as one of the most sought-after champions within the League of Legends - even by the city-state who would have exiled her parents had they not fled beforehand. "Annie may be one of the most powerful champions ever to have fought in a Field of Justice. I shudder to think of her capabilities when she becomes an adult." –- High Councilor Kiersta Mandrake Quotes ;Upon selection *''"You wanna play too? It'll be fun!"'' ;Movement/attacking *''"Don't make me hurt you!"'' *''"Have you seen my bear Tibbers?"'' *''"This way!"'' *''"Try to keep up!"'' *''"You wanna play too?"'' ;Taunt *''"Beaten by a little girl... Hah!"'' ;Joke *''"You smell like... burning!"'' (Annie giggles) Development *''Annie has been designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Annie OriginalSkin old.jpg|Original Splash Art Annie concept.jpg Previous Abilities Patch history damage wouldn't trigger if the damage done to Annie was absorbed by other shields. 'v1.0.0.118b' * Restored old animation (skip hop run) to Annie. * ** Base damage changed to 90/130/170/210/250 from 80/125/170/215/260. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.75 from 0.6. ** Mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/75/90/105/120. * : ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.8 from 0.6. ** Damage reduced to 85/135/185/235/285 from 85/145/205/265/325. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/95/110/125/140 from 80/100/120/140/160. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 125/175/225 from 150/200/250. ** No longer gives experience on death. ** Gold bounty increased to 50 from 15. ** Tibber's health increased to 1200/1600/2000 from 1200 at all ranks. ** Now gains armor per rank: 30/50/70. ** Now gains magic resist per rank: 25/45/65. ** Lowered the duration to 45 seconds from 60 seconds. ** Area-of-effect burn damage is now 35 at all ranks from 40/60/80, but now has a 0.2 ability power ratio. 'V1.0.0.112:' * Classic Skin Splash Art updated. 'V1.0.0.100:' * Corrected the buff tooltip on so it correctly states that all attackers receive magic damage. 'V1.0.0.99:' * now reflects damage to all normal attacks instead of just melee attacks. 'V1.0.0.86:' * Fixed a bug where using after respawning would not trigger the counter. 'V1.0.0.79:' * Increased the missile speed for . 'V1.0.0.75:' * Fixed a bug that allowed her to double stun. 'V1.0.0.63:' * Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 780. 'V0.9.25.34:' * : ** If Tibbers kills a sigil monster, Annie will now receive the sigil. * spell projectile changed back to previous look. 'V0.9.25.24:' * ability power ratio reduced from 0.5 to 0.6. * ability power ratio increased from 0.6 to 0.7. 'V0.9.25.21:' * : **Improved AI to function better. 'V0.9.22.16:' *Infernal Guardian renamed to . 'V0.9.22.15:' * : ** Reduced Area of Effect on Tibbers Burning aura from 400 to 350. * Damage increased from 80/125/170/215/260 to 90/130/170/215/260. 'V0.9.22.7:' * Cast Range reduced from 650 to 600. 'V0.8.22.115:' * The , Tibbers, now dies after 60 seconds or when Annie dies. 'July 10, 2009 Patch:' *Reduced attack speed to be in line with other casters. * : **Reduced Damage from 250/375/500 to 200/325/450. 'June 26, 2009 Patch:' * Attack Speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * stun duration modified to 1.75 from 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25/2.5. 'V6/19/2009:''' * : ** Reduced cast range from 800 to 700. }} Category:Needs Patch History